bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sōsaku Yawarakai
No; just... no. I can't say much, due to me being on my phone, but this needs to be said. large parts of Sousaku's personality, as well as his invention that starts with the letter "k," are basically copy&pasted from The Joker, with very minor changes. I consider you a close friend here on BFFW, Waterboy, so it pains me to say these things. If you don`t change the aformentioned sections, you will have lost mine, and probably a few other veteran users here on BFFW's, respect. --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 23:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, he's a really interesting character so it shouldn't be nessecary for you to copy-paste things from the Joker. Though, I do disagree with Koukishi's ultimatum as it seems awfully convuluted for something as minor as this. While you can still make him heavily inspired off the joker it'd be grand if you used your own words! Njalm2 23:39, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Njalm, the reason I said that is because copy&pasting is considered taboo here on the fanon wikis. Another reason is that I know Waterboy can make extraordinary characters without having to copy&paste from other articles. If it weren't for those two reasons, I wouldn't react so harshly. --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 23:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I personally hate it too, especially concidering all the Kyōka Suigetsu clones I've seen up til this point, but, there doesn't seem to be any rules against it for what I know of. Especially concidering that those whom makes use of Copy/pasting the most are as far as I've seen the admins themselves. Njalm2 06:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Kou, I agree that I copied the first three sentences of his personality of The Joker's personality, and the last sentence with the invention about the rictus grin, but everything else was written completely by myself. I did write it just after seeing The Dark Night, so The Joker's sentences were still rumbling through my mind. But I swear on our friendship, that everything but the aforementioned four sentences in this article (which I shall remove) was completely written and thought out by my own mind. Kai - Talk 08:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Kou's Review(: Okay, so I guess I'll just jump right in... Introduction: I like his intro very much, for a couple of reasons. First of all, it's detailed, but not too detailed that it gives away his whole history (which I tend to do). Second of all, it's not like, "Sōsaku Yawarakai is a shinigami that left the Gotei 13 because he was too secretive. He is currently hiding underground in the Rukongai," which is what I see in a majority of the articles found here on BFFW, but I won't point fingers... Anyways, nice job on his introduction. Now that that's out of the way, let's move on to his appearance section. Appearance: Although it's quite short compared to the rest of the article, I find it to be very descriptive, and I could picture Sōsaku without the picture (although that always helps :L), which is something I strive for in my own articles. If you can't picture the character from just their description, it needs to be revised and edited. So, my hat's off to you on this one! Off to his personality(: Personality: By far my favorite section of any character, unless poorly written, I have high expectations for his personality. From our above conversation, I know that his personality is inspired The Joker. Anyways, I love how in-depth you got with this section! ;D His personality is very well-thought out and provides a very detailed description of how Sōsaku acts. My only problem is that parts of it still feels too Joker-esque. I see that they're your own words and all, but he just feels like he's still too much like The Joker. But I digress... besides that little issue, I feel that you've done a terrific job on his personality. Cheers to you, Waterboy!(: Powers & Abilities: Yes, I skipped his equipment section, but I feel like that it's an unneeded section. Moving on, I must say bravo on his abilities. He's one of the more balanced characters on BFFW, and I think that's so much better than having an Aizen. Anyone can make an Aizen, but it takes skill to make a powerful character, yet have quite a few weaknesses. But, with any character, this section has a few flaws. The most prominent of these flaws are his Hohō mastery. Don't get me wrong, you've explained it well and all, but you make it seem as if no one in the whole universe could match him, even going as far as stating he can move faster than sound. That right there throws off the rest of his abilities for me. Just trim it down; it doesn't have to be a lot, just enough to not make him sound like an extremely overpowered character. Zanpakutō: I don't have much to say on his zanpakutō (although I never do for any review), but I will say this. It's ability is rather impressive for a Shikai. One of these days, I'll have to have an RP with you and test out this thing's abilities. (; Well, I hope you enjoyed my little ramble, for now is the time we've all been waiting for... the official rating of Koukishi. :L Sōsaku Yawarakai is a 9/10: A truly spectacular character! One of, if not the best characters on all of BFFW!(: --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 21:11, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Brilliant Character I'll be completely honest and say that I find this character brilliant - I love how you've given him separate sections for each of his greatest skills - such as Shunpo and the likes, especially concidering that it was originally I who began doing that :) - followed then by Void, I really hope it becomes something of a community-wide phenomenon given how it greatly augments the details, style and overall quality of the article, great work! I also highly enjoy his personality - and I'd love for him to fill out one of the last Juusanseiza spots, if possible: I believe you asked that question once, yes? Njalm2 22:30, June 12, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :Thank you for the compliments :) And yeah, I also think it contributes greatly to the overall outlook of the article, so that's why I chose to do it. And although I haven't posed the question as you assume I'd really love to be part of the organization - it would fit perfectly into Sōsaku's schemes ^^ Kai - Talk 09:25, June 13, 2011 (UTC)